Trunks First Date part3
by Senira
Summary: the last chapter in the trilogy, poor fortune brings Marron and Trunks even closer together


Trunks first date part 3

Trunks couldn't stop sneezing. When Marron tried to help him stop, She shuddered back. His face had turned red and puffy, and he had hives on his arms. She cracked a smile. 'Trunks, you look terrible. Come on, put your arm around my shoulder and I'll fly you into the woods."

Trunks nodded. "Any….ACHOOO place a….ACHOOO! a…way from here." He put an arm clumsily around her waist, since he couldn't see anything, he was sneezing so much. She looked surprised for a moment, but simply smiled slyly. Floating into the air, she floated with him like he weighed nothing, though he must have been a good 180 pounds. Vegeta, who'd been dozing off lazily watched them float away. "I guess I should follow them…I'm going to be there when Goten makes an Idiot out of his best friend." Smiling, He floated after them.

Marron came to a clearing next to a little waterfall with a stream running past. It was simply beautiful. She laid him down gently on the ground and kneeled next to him. Finally, he opened his eyes, which were watery and glistening. "Thanks". He sniffled, wiping his nose with his hand. "Feel better?" She asked sympathetically. "Ya know, I've got allergies too. Sadly they're all from my dads side of the family." "He has allergies?" Trunks said, amazed. He'd never thought kuririn as the kinda guy who'd go around with allergies. He had enough problems as it was.

She nodded. "I'm allergic to danger, to very strong enemies, and especially to grilled cheese sandwiches. Kinda pathetic huh?" Trunks didn't know what to say. Luckily, she wasn't expecting a reply. "To tell you the truth, I want a dad like yours Trunks-kun. Your dad's so brave and cool…and he's strong too. My dad's a short little wimp who can't do squat." "My dad's short too!" Trunks said, wanting to stick up for kuririn. "But your dads no wimp. Your dad's even better than my mom…almost any ways. Why, I bet some day he'll even beat Son Goku! All he has to do is set his mind to it." 

Trunks sighed. Marron was being stubborn again. All he could do was agree, even if all of what she said was true. His dad was better than kuririn by far. But that didn't mean Marron should bad mouth him. He was her dad after all!

A twig crackled behind them. Trunks turned quickly, taking on a fighting stance as he prepared to take on their stalker. But a saber-tooth tiger simply poked it's furry head through the bushes. Trunks calmed down, and the tiger, which had simply been curious and not hungry, turned around and disappeared behind the bushes.

"Trunks-kun, calm down! No one is after us, and you've been jumpy all night." "I can't help it. He muttered. This is my first date! I'm a nervous guy! If only my dad could see me now…" And then, without warning, she leaned down and kissed him. He was surprised at first. But it wasn't long before he found his hand slipping gently around her waist. Marron was a very good kisser. He decided. Goten would be proud of him, getting 2 kisses without trying on his first date.

She gently pulled away and smiled. "Wouldn't it be great… if we could sit here, just like this forever. It feels so good, to be away from all that hustle and bustle of the city and to just relax with someone you love under a lovely full moon." Love? Trunks heart started pounding. Did she just day love? He and Marron had been friends since they were in first grade. Whenever he felt depressed or lonely, Marron had always been there for him. She always did something for him that made him feel special.

But did he love her? He'd long liked Marron, and many times in Junior high had he tried to get the courage to ask her out. But she had been too high class, too nice, and too perfect. Besides, what competition did had he posed against all the other guys that wanted to date her? And yet now, he felt like he had been right for her all along, that they were perfect for each other…But love? He sighed. He'd never thought about it before.

Marron sighed contentedly, and her breathing slowed. He looked down at her and saw her eyes droop as she drifted off to sleep. Most guys would have been insulted, but he just smiled and looked up at the stars. He too closed his eyes, finding himself in the middle of a dream where he ruled as king of the world, Marron at his side.

Vegeta landed on a tree branch near them. He watched Marron speak to Trunks, but he was too far away to hear what was said. He saw Trunks fall asleep on the ground. I hope he wakes up before midnight, otherwise I'll be as toasted as he will. Vegeta sniffed the air. Water was nearby. And he was getting thirsty, so he might as well go investigate. Standing, he pushed his way through all the trees and ruffage, to arrive at a little pond. A large fish looked up at him with its beady black eyes before diving deeper into the water. Vegeta kneeled down and splashed some water onto his face.

Why can't city water be this clean? He wondered as he took a sip. It tasted wonderful. He drank some more, and then sat back to look at the scenery around him. A few birds sat in a nest on a tree branch across the pond from him, the little birds nestled under their mothers wing. To his left a Saber-tooth tiger dozed under a bush, and to his right was a partridge, nice and fat. He grinned and fired a blast at the bird. It didn't even get the chance for a last chirp. He stood, walked to grab it, and ate it right there. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with it, and he was immune to all animal diseases.

After eating, he sat down again and stared into the sky. There were so many stars up there. Who knew, maybe one of them was some distant planet where by some freak chance a few surviving saiya-jinns were living right now, waiting for him to return. Trunks would laugh at him for his foolish hope of re-finding the saiya-jinn race, but it was as possible as anything else. 

He suddenly felt terribly sleepy. Looking at the moon, it was probably around 1 in the morning or so. He could stay up later, but fresh mountain air tends to do things to people. He lay down on the dirt, which was wet and muddy. I'll only take a quick nap…zzzzzzz. He dropped off to sleep before he finished the sentence.

Trunks hadn't planned to go to sleep, but when he woke up, the first rays of dawn were poking through the trees. Marron was snuggled closely against him, and a squirrel sat on his chest, squeaking to announce the morning.

"Okassan's gonna kill me." He muttered, shooing the animal away. It squeaked angrily at him before hopping into the woods. He gently shook Marron, Who slowly opened her eyes and yawned. It's morning? She yelped and started pounding herself on the head. My dad's gonna have a fit! He'll tear me apart! No wait a minute, he'll tear you apart first…Thanks for being so reassuring. He muttered as he stood up and brushed the grass off of himself. Marron stood up after him, fixing the falling strap of her top.

He glanced at her and turned to look out over the horizon. If we fly fast enough, we'll make it home before the suns fully up. Maybe our parents are asleep, and we can claim to have snuck in at some ungodly hour, like 5:30. Knowing my mother, she's wringing dad's neck with worry. I wouldn't be surprised if they're after me right now. Trunks laughed. My mom'll just tear my dad limb from limb if I don't come home safe and sound. I betcha he's out here right now, just watching us.

"How right you are." Trunks turned with alarm, and standing there was a less than happy looking Vegeta, his face covered with dirt and grass. Marron burst out laughing. You look like swamp thing! She said, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her giggling. He rolled his eyes in reply and frowned. I wouldn't laugh so hard. While you two slept happily in the nice soft grass, I had to sleep on the stupid ground. So If I were you, I'd just shutup and sit down, because I am not in a good mood. 

Still giggling, Marron obediently sat on the grass, Trunks following her example. Vegeta gave them and anrgy eye, then pointed out toward the horizon. Marron.Home.Now. But Vegeta…Home. Now! She sighed and stood up. I'll call you. She said smiling at Trunks. Don't count on it. Vegeta called after her as she flew off. Trunks kept one watchful eye on his father, the other on Marron as she flew off. Vegeta roughly grabbed him by his hair. Both eyes shot forward to look at his father. You had fun? He asked. Trunks nodded. Vegeta smirked. Just tell your mother it was my fault. I'll handle it. Trunks opened his eyes with surprise. Really? You'd do that for me? Not for you. I have my own reasons…he smirked again and dropped Trunks.

Trunks stood up quickly and flew off, just in case his dad decided to change his mind. He turned around once to make sure his dad was still following him. Vegeta was right behind him, his smirk faded into a thoughtful expression. Trunks smiled at his father, who responded by rolling his eyes again, and they both flew off toward home.


End file.
